


like a lion

by maoukami



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bm is a horndoggo even tho nothing rly happens, bm is wrapped round his pinky, das bow it i guess??? i mean, save jseph but wait he's secrtly a champ, there's failed attempts at humour too??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoukami/pseuds/maoukami
Summary: Taehyung swears that Matthew is their key dance of Don't Recall's choreography personified.He really doesn't like the way the younger's looking at him right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on image: [save jseph 2k17](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4d93f73a200177c86370355a3eb160c9/tumblr_oledps608x1w0qasso1_1280.jpg)  
> may be ooc bc i just got into them 8)

"Don'tyou _dare_ -"

Taehyung was only able to belt out those three words, before Matthew was making those three strides across the room, enveloping Taehyung in his giant embrace. Embarrassingly, Taehyung let out a couple squeaks from the force of Matthew's arms around him, beating the younger's sides with his fist as harshly as he could in an attempt to escape. It was eight strikes later when finally Matthew let go, only to lift his hands to pinch his elder's cheek.

"Why not? There's no one here," Matthew grinned, placing a quick kiss on Taehyung's nose, to which Taehyung punched the younger in the gut. (He beamed in triumph when Matthew doubled over with a groan, although that only made the glint in Matthew's eyes glow brighter.)

As quickly as his moment of victory had fallen, Taehyung scampered back across to the other side, fear imminent on his face. He must've looked comical or something, as Matthew looked happier than ever, eyes wide and all teeth as if to mock him.

"No, please don't-"

Taehyung didn't even know why he had bothered to try, but the next moment, Matthew was already next to him, arms reaching out. And without thinking, Taehyung's head snapped forth, digging his teeth into the other's forearm - not too deeply; he was trying to escape, not hurt the guy - before he slipped under Matthew's arm, did a spectacular turn, and raced toward the door.

"Oh, no you don't," Matthew playfully laughed.

Taehyung yelped as he felt Matthew's hands on him once more, one on his shoulder, the other rested over his abdomen. In a sorry attempt, Taehyung flung his arm towards the door, his hands barely reaching the knob. With a final battle cry, Taehyung twisted the knob, pulling the door open.

And then he paused.

They all paused.

Jiwoo stood frozen in the doorway, her eyes wide as she eyed their appearances. Her hand was raised, stopped mid-knock - or before she could knock, considering there hadn't been a sound before (or were they just too distracted?). Taehyung blinked at her, as she finally tore her eyes from where Taehyung's shoulder was suddenly feeling very cold, then down to where Matthew's hand rested on his abdomen, then up to Taehyung's exhausted face.

"Um," she muttered. "Please, carry on."

Very slowly, the knocking hand unfurled, reached for the doorknob, pulling it shut. The door punctuated their pause back to reality, and Taehyung was now very red, very disturbed and very afraid. He brought his eyes down to his shoulder, where his shirt had been pulled back in Matthew's attempt to hold onto him when Taehyung had flung himself at the door. Then as he brought his eyes down, he could already see the zeroes in his bank account. The buttons on his shirt had popped off, now opened to reveal soft abs.

Taehyung didn't know he could let out such a high-pitched whine until he did it, his body feeling hot from the embarrassment of being caught in such a state, and the anger of his clothes being ruined. Matthew seemed to have gotten the hint, as he was suddenly backing off, previous behaviour gone as though never there.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?" Taehyung's voice was shaking, for reasons that definitely were not fear. "It's a _waiting_ room, it's still a _public space_ , in a  _studio_  where we're meant to be  _working._ "

Cracking his knuckles, Taehyung spun on his heels, head rolling from side to side as he contemplated what to do with his dearest Matthew.

"You should've just waited 'til we got back."

With that, Taehyung screamed, jumping at Matthew, who in turn was now begging for mercy.

 

When they filed back into the car after a long day of filming, nobody questioned why Matthew looked smaller than ever, sitting with his knees together, hands on his knees and back straight. Nobody questioned why the boys weren't sitting together either, as Taehyung sat by Jiwoo in the back row, continuously rambling:

"It's not what you think it is, Jiwoo, it really isn't."

Occasionally, he would glare in Matthew's way, to which the younger would sit a little straighter, flip around and with a voice that sounded uncharacteristically high, repeated the same things Taehyung would say.

Finally. Jiwoo gave in, flicking her hand at them as she nodded. The tension in Taehyung's body dissipated then, although he could still see the slithers of knowing in her sly eyes.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Matthew apologised as soon as the door shut behind them. "I just thought since the stylist's were all done with us, we could've, y'know, had some  _together_ -time."

Taehyung sighed, slipping his shoes off, then leaving his bag by the doorway as he sauntered to the kitchen. "We live in the same dorm, Matt. In the same room."

Arms wrapped around Taehyung from behind as Taehyung poured some water from a jug into a cup. He surpressed the smile threatening to break free.

"But I still  _missed_ you."

Taehyung only hummed a nonchalant reply, sound muffled as his lips were pressed to the edge of his cup. Inside though, butterflies erupted, baby angels were singing and beating the crap out of his heart. In the end, he only pulled the cup away, pushing it over his shoulder where he was sure Matthew's head laid.

"Want some?"

Matthew enthusiastically nodded, chin digging into Taehyung's shoulder. "Wouldn't pass on an indirect kiss from you, babe."

Taehyung rolled his eyes, turning in Matthew's hold and placing the mug down onto the counter top. With arms wrapped around Matthew's neck, Taehyung stood on his tip-toes, whispering into the younger's ear, "What about an  _actual_  kiss?"

Matthew obliged, cheeks seemingly about to tear with the joy he felt. Taehyung loved it when the other smiled because of him - just not when Matthew smiled because he wanted to  _attack_  him in a  _public space_. And within seconds, their lips were connected, tongues licking about one another's mouths as if deprived of their flavours. Taehyung had a hand in Matthew's hair, Matthew's own hands on Taehyung's ass suggestively. Smirking, Taehyung pulled back and out of his lover's embrace.

"Yeah, nah," Taehyung teased. Then motioning to his body, he continued, "You're not getting any of  _this_  tonight."

The look on Matthew's face was praiseworthy, and Taehyung had half the mind to snap pictures of it to update their instagram. But the reasonable side of his kicked in, and he thought better of it as he gave his man a little wave, winking and blowing him a kiss goodnight.

That night, Taehyung had the worst time trying to sleep, with Matthew bothering him every second with apologies. Yeah, Taehyung didn't know whether Matthew was a man or a beast with the size of his lust.

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd; thanks for reading i hope it was ok???  
> cross-posted on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1233427/).


End file.
